gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside, en español Cariño, Hace Frío Afuera, es una canción presentada en el episodio A Very Glee Christmas. La versión original pertenece a la película musical Neptune's Daughter. Es cantada por Kurt en dúo con Blaine dentro de la Dalton Academy. Contexto de la Canción Cantan esta canción cuando Blaine le dice a Kurt que deje de estudiar por un momento y que lo ayude con el dúo que tiene que presentar en un evento caritativo. Luego de interpretar la canción, Blaine le dice a Kurt que la cantó muchísimo mejor de lo que probablemente lo hará la chica con la que tiene que cantar. The Glee Project En el episodio Pairability, esta canción es interpretada por Lindsay Pearce y Cameron Mitchell como su producción musical, Terminando con un beso que Cameron no quería ya que tiene novia. Letra Kurt : I really can't stay (Blaine: But baby, it's cold outside')' I've got to go away'(Blaine:'But baby, it's cold outside')' This evening has been... (Blaine:'''Been hoping that you'd drop in)' ...so very nice '(Blaine:I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) My mother will start to worry '(Blaine:'Beautiful, what's your hurry?)' My father will be pacing the floor '(Blaine:Listen to the fireplace roar)' So really, I'd better scurry '(Blaine:Beautiful, please don't hurry)' But maybe just a half a drink more '(Blaine: Put some records on while I pour)' The neighbors might think '(Blaine :Baby, it's bad out there)' Say, what's in this drink? '(Blaine: No cabs to be had out there) I wish I knew how... '(Blaine:'Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell '(Blaine: '''I'll take your hat; your hair looks well) I ought to say no, no, no, Sir '(Blaine: 'Mind if I move in closer?) At least I'm gonna say that I tried '(Blaine: 'What's the sense in hurting my pride?) I really can't stay '(Blaine: '''Baby, don't hold out) '''Kurt and Blaine: But Baby it's cold outside Kurt: I simply must go '(Blaine:'But, baby, it's cold outside) The answer is no '(Blaine:'But, baby, it's cold outside) This welcome has been... '(Blaine:'How lucky that you'd drop in) ...so nice and warm '(Blaine: '''Look out the window at that storm) My sister will be suspicious '(Blaine: 'Gosh, your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door '(Blaine: 'Waves upon a tropical shore) My maiden aunt's mind is vicious '(Blaine: 'Ooh, your lips are delicious) But maybe just a cigarette more '(Blaine: 'Never such a blizzard before) I've gotta get home '(Blaine: 'But baby, you'll freeze out there) Say, lend me your coat '(Blaine: 'It's up to your knees out there) You've really been grand '(Blaine: 'I thrill when you touch my hand) But don't you see '(Blaine: 'How can you do this thing to me?) There's bound to be talk tomorrow '(Blaine: ''' Galeria tumblr_lnqnc6ufUq1qgzqnco1_500.gif glee_baby_its_cold.jpg 774039_1310661197058_full.jpg tumblr_lds6fjD6eM1qd8q7ro1_500.gif frame2.jpg tumblr_mdsjv5pbO01qf2eazo1_400.gif Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|297 px thumb|center|300px|Baby It's Cold Outside (Neptune's Daughter) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio A Very Glee Christmas Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el Dalton Academy Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cameron Mitchell Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lindsay Pearce Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Pairability Categoría:Producciones musicales de The Glee Project Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Kurt Categoría:Duetos de Blaine Categoría:Duetos Klaine Categoría:Canciones Navideñas